One Night
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Joseph was assigned to be partners with Sebastian everything was fine till feelings began to grow for his partner. Knowing Sebastian was married he carried the burden till Sebastian loses everything. At a drunk state Joseph has one night to be with him, but can he take advantage of Sebastian? WARNING: BOYxBOY


**A/N: Okay so this is a one shot I felt like writing! And um well while writing it my cat decided to walk on my laptop so if there is any words in strange place… that was my cat…. But I went through it. (Sort of) So I think I fixed all mistakes. Enjoy! Characters belong to Bethesda. P.S I gave Joseph his original name "Hiro". **

**One Night**

_"I was introduced to this man as his re-signed partner at the KCPD. He didn't seem too pleased with the change though."_

**2005:**

"Sebastian I want you to meet your new partner." The superior smiled looking down at the older man who sat at his desk.

"Hiro Oda, nice to meet you." Hiro introduced himself holding his hand out.

"Sebastian Castellanos." He replied taking his hand shaking it.

_"Sebastian is a good detective however he does have his flaws at his job, I feel it's up to me to keep an eye on him."_

"Oda! I've located the suspect I have him pinned but in case he tries to run I want you to cover the back, also he's armed so be careful!" Sebastian informed peeking out to see the man hiding.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He cursed.

"Hey you don't need to do this just put the weapon down!" Sebastian yelled stepping out to see the man pacing back and forth.

"No!" The man yelled pointing the gun at Sebastian.

"Get back! Or I'll kill you!" He warned.

"I wouldn't do that, we already have this place surrounded. Just lower your weapon and come with me!" He yelled inching closer to the suspect.

"I-I didn't mean for it to go this far!" He yelled.

"It's alright! We can work something out!" Sebastian yelled. Hiro peeked out looking around the area.

_"Sebastian….be safe."_ He worried.

"It's okay." Sebastian assured already standing in front of the man.

"NO!" He yelled pulling the trigger making Sebastian fire back and hide behind some boxes as the suspect fled.

"Fuck!" He cursed radioing in Hiro.

"He's heading your way!" Sebastian yelled chasing after him.

"Copy that." Hiro replied he leaned out gun ready in hand watching till he spotted the suspect.

"Stop! Police!" Hiro yelled stepping out pointing his gun at him the man stopped in his tracks he gritted his teeth raising his gun firing at Hiro. One of the bullets he shot glazed Hiro's right shoulder making him flinch and fire back hitting the man in his leg making him go down.

"Hiro!" Sebastian yelled running up behind the suspect.

"I'm fine." Hiro replied holding his shoulder.

"Get up scum bag!" Sebastian growled cuffing the man.

"Your shoulder, it's bleeding." He pointed out.

"Yeah the bullet grazed me. I'll fine don't worry about me…" Hiro replied till he was flicked on the forehead.

"Ah…" He stood confused to see Sebastian making at face at him.

"Listen glasses you're my partner now I have every right to worry about you." He stated making Hiro's blush a bit.

"Got it!?" Sebastian yelled making Hiro jump a bit.

"G-got it!" Hiro replied.

_ "I don't know how or why… but feelings began to grow ever since that day and they only grew more as the time went by…. Before I knew it I had fallen in love with this man…"_

Hiro sat at his desk reviewing the papers from a case he sighed rubbing his temple removing his glasses to rub both his eyes.

"Here." The voice spoke making Hiro look up to see Sebastian.

"What's this?" Hiro asked taking the envelope putting his glasses back on.

"Invitation to my wedding." He informed with a smile as Hiro opened reading the contents inside.

"Oh…"

"Hope to see you there." He smiled leaving Hiro sat at his desk watching him leave. Hiro looked back at the invitation.

_"That's right… he loves someone else… someone he can live happily with… heh, what was I thinking? We're both men…" _Hiro smiled out of pain lowering his gaze.

**2006:**

"Hey Seb! Congrats! How does it feel to be a dad?" One of the fellow cops asked.

"Ughhh lot of work." He replied with a smile. Hiro sat at his desk listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah that's how it is." The cop replied.

"It's worth it though, I never thought I could get so much joy from something so small." He smiled thinking about his daughter.

"How is Myra doing?"

"She's doing well." He replied with a smile.

**Years Later: **

"Why won't you listen!? She was taken!" Sebastian yelled filled with rage.

"Sebastian." The superior spoke trying to calm him down.

"This isn't like her! She would never leave me not after the accident!"

"You need to go home and rest, I can't tolerate your behavior much longer." He warned Sebastian stepped back scoffing to see no one would help him. Hiro stood looking over at the scene Sebastian had been going through so much after having lost his daughter his wife had become distance and then suddenly disappeared. Hiro had heard the rumors going around the station, Sebastian's wife leaving as result to his heavy drinking. Later the night everyone at the station had gone home Hiro stood flipping through the files pulling some out he sighed flipping through them while walking back to his desk till he notice Sebastian at his desk.

"Seb?" Hiro called out to him. Sebastian sat his desk files scattered around his desk the empty bottle of whiskey next to the glass with the remaining drink.

"Sebastian…" Hiro frowned.

"Hiro… I'm going to find her… even if that means losing my job…." He stated drinking the last bit of alcohol in his glass.

_"He's completely drunk…"_ Hiro thought to himself.

"I'm going to-!" He yelled standing up only to stumble a bit.

"Seb! Stop! Let me take you home you shouldn't be here." Hiro yelled helping him stand.

"I failed… I couldn't keep either of them safe…" Sebastian spoke.

"Seb…" Hiro frowned.

Hiro parked the car at the curb he turned it off getting out going over to the passenger side Sebastian sat asleep making Hiro feel a bit at ease.

"Seb, we're here come on." Hiro spoke helping him out Sebastian simply mumbled back; Hiro laid Sebastian on his bed as he began to remove his shoes and other accessories that would make his sleep uncomfortable. Sebastian laid without a shirt and shoes the remaining item of clothes were his pants. Hiro stood wondering if he should remove them or not after some thought he decided to remove his belt. Hiro leaned over undoing his belt till Sebastian's hand grabbed Hiro's wrist making him stop and look over at him.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I was removing your belt." Hiro replied a bit nervous hoping his partner wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"I w-wasn't going to do anything!" Hiro ensured feeling his heart racing Sebastian sighed closing his eyes letting Hiro go.

"Hiro, have sex with me." Sebastian requested Hiro stood stunned to hear the words fall from his partner's mouth.

"I-I left you some water on the nightstand in case you get thirsty." Hiro smiled trying to shrug off the absurd request. Though sharing a bed with the man he loved was something he did dream of it didn't feel right to do it this way, not when Sebastian isn't himself not when there's a high chance he won't remember any of it. That's its Sebastian wouldn't remember any of the things he'd done Hiro stood looking at his partner feeling an urge.

_"No! It's wrong! I shouldn't take advantage of him…."_ Hiro thought to himself feeling guilty even have considered it, Hiro turned leaving till he was stopped Hiro looked back to see Sebastian holding his hand stopping him from leaving.

"I'm being serious." He ensured looking at Hiro, he began to shake a bit scared of the situation he was in.

"You don't know what you're saying right now." Hiro replied.

"I'm aware." He replied getting up standing in front of him.

"Please stop… this isn't fair…" Hiro replied beginning to feel weak Sebastian caressed Hiro's cheeks making him close eyes enjoying the affection.

"I'll report you…" He threatened making Sebastian chuckle.

"Go ahead." He replied raising his chin to place a kiss to his lips, Hiro stood not able to think anymore he couldn't grasp anything on the situation. Hiro was thrown back on the bed as Sebastian climbed on top of him as he unbuttoned his black vest slipping it off of him. Hiro laid under Sebastian trying to understand how he ended up like this, however there seemed to be another side that encouraged him to go along with it. Isn't this what he's wanted for years? Didn't he want Sebastian to do things to him? Hiro shut his eyes wanting to stop thinking, he couldn't resists not when he's loved him for so many years, besides he won't remember right? Hiro opened his eyes as the tear trailed down his cheek he raised his arms wrapping them around Sebastian neck holding on to him. Sebastian had popped Hiro's white shirt open leaving his chest exposed he was successful on having removed his red tie and his holster under a drunk state. Sebastian attacked Hiro's neck making him shiver to feel his lips and teeth biting his neck.

"Seb…" He cried Sebastian slowly began to move his assault down to his chest to his flat stomach Hiro blushed to see Sebastian kissing around his belly button inching closer to his bulge in his pants. Sebastian unbuckled Hiro's pants pulling them down making Hiro jump embarrassed.

"W-wait! S-stop!" Hiro cried Sebastian quickly pulled Hiro's swollen member out taking it into his mouth making Hiro gasp and keep him from protesting. Hiro moaned clenching the white sheet under him.

"Nhhh aah!" Hiro moaned enjoying the service making him arch his back in pleasure. Sebastian bobbed his head up and down taking more of Hiro it wasn't long till Hiro reached a quick climax. Sebastian pulled away wiping his mouth clean looking down at Hiro.

"Ahh haha, I-I…" Hiro stuttered embarrassed only to have Sebastian shut him up with a rough kiss having a heated make out session with him.

"Mmm S-Seb..." Hiro moaned trying to pull free for some air till his mouth shot open to feel Sebastian's fingers in him.

"Aahh…" He moaned.

"Am I hurting you..?" Sebastian asked stopping the motion of his fingers Hiro shook his head not saying anything to him. Sebastian continued pushing in deeper and deeper till he could stand no more.

"I can't hold back anymore…" He confessed impatiently unbuckling his pants pulling out his harden member. Sebastian sighed in relief to have his member out of the cramped space in his pants.

"W-wait!" Hiro cried stopping Sebastian.

"What?" He growled a bit annoyed to be stopped Hiro blushed hard.

"Do you have a c-condom…?" Hiro asked Sebastian looked at him confused, why would he ask for one not like he could get pregnant.

"Yeah…" He replied leaning over to his nightstand digging around till he pulled the square small package out showing it to Hiro who gave an awkward smile. Sebastian didn't really care at the moment he pushed Hiro back down on the bed tearing the package open quickly and putting it on. Sebastian positioned himself entering him. Hiro gritted his teeth shutting his eyes.

"Fuck…" Sebastian moaned trying to control his temptation with Hiro under him trembling. Sebastian began to move his hips at a slow pace trying to be careful he placed his hands on Hiro's waist raising him a bit pushing deeper with each thrust he did. Both moaned as pleasure shot through their bodies their bodies coated with their sweat, at this point Hiro couldn't think anymore. It wasn't long till Sebastian reached his climax releasing in the condom he wore. Sebastian pulled out removing the condom throwing it away laying down next to Hiro falling asleep quick.

_"This was a mistake…"_ Hiro gritted his teeth realizing he had messed up.

**Next Day:**

Sebastian sat at his desk drinking his coffee back on the case of his missing wife having no memory of what he had done the night before. Sebastian noticed Hiro's desk was empty he sat staring at the empty spot feeling a little lonely. After the years that have worked together he had gotten use to looking up and see him working away. Sebastian smiled though he was going through a hard time with the disappearance of his wife he felt he still had something in Hiro that could help him cope with the pain he was feeling.


End file.
